Pein's Fairytales
by Sammi-chan71914
Summary: Pein can't sleep, so to relieve some stress one night he rewrites classic fairytales with his Akatski members as the main cast. Many pairings, all SakuraXAkatsuki Members
1. The Author

Pein's Fairytales

Chapter One- Meet the Author

Pein could not sleep. No matter what position he laid in, no matter how many times he fluffed his pillow, his body refused to let itself rest. His mind never ceased thinking. Much had changed these last few weeks in the Akatsuki hideout, and weird aliments had begun to plague his minions. Strange cases of people being quieter, and there seemed to be much less arguing going on. Many of the Akatsuki were ending up wounded more often, and all of them seemed to be making sure to get their "injuries" checked out by their new resident medic-nin. Yes, everything seemed to change when _she_ arrived…

A few weeks ago the Akatsuki acquired the Kyuubi's teammate, Sakura Haruno, a decent fighter and top medic-nin. The girl was also extremely close to the Kyuubi and would play a major role in luring the damn fox right were Pein wanted him. But it was after Ms. Haruno's kidnapping that things started to change. All Pein could figure it out to be was that his Akatsuki members needed female attention, and all of them had to be dieing of sexual frustration. Last week Deidara "accidentally" knocked out 5 of his teeth by a "stray" explosion from one of his little birds. Too bad Pein knew that Deidara could never accidentally harm himself. Even Kisame made a special point to visit with the girl and enjoy a Dragon Chai tea every afternoon. Not to mention Tobi…the puppy-love sick fool followed her every where, and sometimes even tried to follow to the bathroom or her private room. Pein's men were becoming pathetic.

After flopping over ungracefully to his other side Pein sighed in dissatisfaction. His eyes wandered across the room to his desk. Upon the desk nice stacks of parchment laid, just waiting for him to come back. For one thing Pein loved to do was write. It was his way of releasing stress, and an outlet for his creativity. After staring at the desk for another few moments Pein arose and went to his little desk. He told him self he would only write a little, just enough to calm down his nerves.

He sat there for a while, contemplating what to write… Usually Pein enjoyed writing poetry or analytical reports on jutsus and bloodline limits, but tonight they just didn't seem to inspire him. His gaze drifted from his paper to his bed and then to his books self, where the binding of a book caught his gaze.

'_Fairytales_…' The though came like a brilliant blot into his mind. It had been a long time since Pein had written anything fantasy like, and he had never tried writing a fairy tale. He smiled; it was actually more of a cross between and smile and a smirk, but a smile none the less. Pein lifted a pen from the table and began to write…

_'Akatsuki Fairytales'_

…But what tale to write first? His thoughts quickly sifted through the last few weeks events looking for inspiration…Quickly his eyes widened when the perfect scenario formulated in his head.

_'Snow Pink' _

_'A Tale of Sakura and her knight Deidara'_

_'Once upon a time…'_

* * *

A/N: OMG I am back . I haven't written fanfiction in a LONG time, and wow, I can't believe I am doing it write now.

Pein's Fairytales is very much already planned out - So look foreward to many chapters with Akatuski X Sakura pairings!

Next Chapter: The Story of Snow Pink! A Pein re-write of the original Snow White

PLEASE PLEASE Read and review! I would love to know what you guys think of my writing, since I haven't been on in SO long!


	2. Snow Pink part 1

Snow Pink

The soft glow from the candle next to him emitted a soft glow across his parchment. Pein tenderly made little scratches along with his pen tip.

* * *

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far away, there lived a wealthy man, named Orochimaru, who had recently be came a widower. In his concern for his only child, Snow Pink, he had decided to marry another woman. His new wife, Tsunade, was older than his last wife, but he thought with her maternal ways would be good for Snow Pink. Little did he know that Tsunade was actually a gold digger only interested in finding a man that could afford her most favorite liquors and beautiful dresses that would make her look much more youthful.

As it turned out the step mother did not like Snow Pink at all, rather she was quite jealous of her young beautiful face and cheery personality. Tsunade did everything she could to make her life miserable when Oro wasn't around. Snow Pink was forced to do the work of the servants, washing clothes and floors, dusting her step mother's bedroom, and even cooking meals for Tsunade. Every time Snow Pink tried to talk to her father about it he would just brush it off thinking that Snow Pink was making it up; for Tsunade had told him that Snow pink had been making up lies to try to keep her new step mother from growing close to her. Orochimaru, in all his wonderful stupidity, believed his wife.

Then one day Orochimaru had a visit from the son a wealthy neighbor. The boy's name was Sasuke, and he had every intention of trying to woe the fair Snow Pink, for she was the most delectable girl in the land. Orochimaru did not take kindly to the thought of his sweet little flower of a girl being married to a man that seemed so arrogant and rude. So naturally he tried to turn the boy down nicely but they ended up in a sword fight instead.

Sadly enough daddy Orochimaru was stabbed to death during the argument, leaving Snow Pink to her old step mother.

* * *

Pein snickered to himself at the thought of the old snake dieing in such a pathetic way, it was truly fitting for the nasty old man.

* * *

Tsunade could not believe her luck, it was the perfect opportunity to rid herself of Snow Pink. So she summoned her most favorite servant Naruto, who also happened to be a close acquaintance of Snow Pink. As Naruto entered her chambers an evil smile began to play upon her face.

"You summoned me oh great one" Naruto bowed to the ground. Ever since her husband died Tsunade made all her servants address her as royalty, even though she was very far from it.

"Yes, my dear servant, I have a task that is of the greatest importance to me and you are the only one I trust with such a matter," Tsunade stood walking over to Naruto and started to run her fingers through his hair. Naruto shivered from her touch, but not because it was arousing, quite the contrary, it gave him the creeps. Running her fingers down the side of his cheek to under his chin she lifted his face and gazed into his eyes. She than reached with her other hand to the front of her bodice and reached to the buttons between her breasts.

"Oh god, please no, GROSS! I think I'm going to throw up!" Naruto exclaimed as he ripped his head out of her grasp only to receive a giant bashing from a very angry mistress.

"WHAT exactly do you find so gross?! I'll have you know men have been trying to close to this body the moment it was made!"

'_Yeah, but just how many centuries OLD is that body'_ Naruto grimaced.

"But I'm not here to make passionate love to you," Tsunade finished reaching into her breasts to pull out a small dagger as Naruto thanked god ever reverently. She placed the dagger in his hand, closed his fingers around it and leaned in close to whisper in his ear. Naruto could feel her breath puffing in and out along the side of his neck as he started to quiver.

"I want you to take this. You are going to take Snow Pink out into the forest to pick those wild berries that she loves so much. It is there I want you to slit her throat, and then cut out her heart and bring it back to me as proof of her death"

"WHAT THE FUCK?! Are you crazy I could never--" Naruto was cut off as Tsunade clenched her hand around his fingers holding the dagger, and the blade cut deep into his flesh. Naruto flinched and tried to pull away only to be kept in place by Tsunade's monstrous strength. Tsunade smiled evilly and looked her servant in the eyes.

"I figured you might feel that way. But as you know, I am never without insurance on these sort of plans," she smirked and slowly removed her fingers from around the hand with the dagger. "I know you have been sweet on my cute little personal servant Hinata. Such a sweet little shy thing….it would be so sad if something were to happen to her, wouldn't you agree Naruto darling?" Naruto stared at her in horror for a moment, and then his eyes blazed with fury.

"You wouldn't dare! If you ever touch her I'll--"

"You'll what? Kill me?" Tsunade laughed, amused by the boy's antics. She patted him on the head. "Run along now and do your job. Hinata will be kept waiting in the cellar till you come back with proof of Snow Pink's death. And I would hurry too, because we both know how much Hinata _loves_ Dark places." Tsunade turned from him and walked to the door of the chamber, she looked back to see the boy sitting there shaking, knowing that he would fully comply with her wishes.

* * *

Pein yawned, finally he was starting to tire himself out, but he really didn't want to stop yet. The story was just beginning…

* * *

A/N: Mwahahhaahahhaa another chapter! This is the first snippet of Snow Pink, the Deidara/Sakura story! 3

I might have another chapter done later tonight, but we'll have to wait and see, this seemed like a good spot to stop for now.

OMG PLEASE Review sobs I really don't know what you guys think unless you review sniffles I really love hearing what other people say, even if you think this thing sucks! T.T

Also thank you to those who have already reviewed! All three of you! laughs at the tiny number…. Oh well I still love you people….even if you don't review you potato heads V.V

Stay tuned for the conclusion of Snow Pink, which will be much much longer than this . Hopefully….


End file.
